Nessun grado di separazione (A Brimon Story)
by BrimonAlvinette
Summary: Brittany Miller: una ragazza di 15 anni, bella, popolare e ricercata da tanti. Simon Seville: un ragazzo di 17 anni, carino ma non popolare, intelligente e concentrato soprattutto sullo studio. Si potrebbe pensare che non abbiano nulla in comune, ma è in questo che si sbagliano. Una splendida amicizia dalla quale verranno fuori tanti sentimenti, sempre più forti e desiderosi.


**Capitolo 1**

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip_.

Non potete immaginare quanto io odi le sveglie, cioè a cosa cazzo servono? Qual è il loro scopo nel mondo? E no, non è svegliare la gente, ma bensì quello di essere lanciate fuori dalla finestra.

Mi alzo svogliatamente emettendo un grugnito tanto da sembrare uno zombie, siccome di prima mattina non posso mica assomigliare ad una di quelle persone nelle pubblicità che si svegliano tutte felici e perfette, ovviamente.

Aspettate, non mi sono mica presentata! Scusate ma cosa pretendete da una ragazza che si sveglia ogni giorno alle 6 della mattina per andare all'interno di un carcere minorile soprannominato scuola?

Comunque, piacere. Sono Brittany Miller, ho 15 anni e frequento la C.A.M. School, abbreviazione di "Commedy, Art & Music" School. Nonostante ciò, io preferisco chiamarla Suicide School.

Dicevo. Sono una ragazza alta circa 1.65, ho un bel fisico e sono abbastanza bella e popolare. Almeno è questo quello che sento dire dagli altri, ho una buona reputazione, in fondo non posso lamentarmi.

Ho i capelli color rame con qualche sfumatura di biondo scuro e gli occhi di un azzurro chiaro. Sono la cosa che preferisco di me.

Ho due sorelle: Jeanette ed Eleanor.

Jeanette: ha 16 anni, è alta circa 1.68, è magra, ha i capelli castani e gli occhi viola, un colore così raro da far invidia. Lei è una ragazza molto carina, dolce e intelligente, nonostante sul primo punto non ne sia molto convinta, soprattutto perché non bada molto al suo aspetto e dà per scontato il fatto che i ragazzi non siano interessati a lei. Ma si sbaglia. Però di questo ne parleremo in seguito.

Eleanor: ha 14 anni, è alta esattamente 1.59, né un centimetro in più, né uno in meno. Per questo viene soprannominata Piccola Elly, è la più bassa del gruppo. Nonostante ciò si fa rispettare. Lei è carina e paffutella, ma sotto l'aspetto innocente c'è una persona molto competitiva e alle volte un po' troppo suscettibile. Ma ha anche un cuore d'oro e cerca sempre di aiutare chi è in difficoltà.

Per ora è tutto ciò che ho da dirvi, ritorniamo al momento in cui mi sveglio *urli di gioia molto poco convinti*

Sbadiglio, metto le mie pantofole di Frozen…Ehi! Non giudicatemi! Anna mi somiglia tanto!

Mi alzo dal letto e stiracchio le ossa delle mie braccia. Vado in bagno e…ma cosa sono? Assomiglio alla strega cattiva di Biancaneve, altro che Anna.

Corro in bagno perché mi scappa…scappa a tutti eh!

Tolgo il pigiama e la mia biancheria intima ed entro nella doccia, sperando che mi faccia svegliare e magari anche togliere quelle brutte occhiaie sotto i miei occhi azurri.

Dopo circa 15 minuti esco dalla doccia e mi asciugo i capelli che, bagnati, sembrano quasi castani.

Come al solito sono gonfi e sembro un leone, perciò decido di usare la piastra, nonostante sappia che me li brucia molto.

Dopo aver finito con i capelli ritorno in camera a decidere cosa devo indossare oggi.

Opto per una maglietta a maniche corte fucsia con su scritto in bianco "Lascatemi dormire" che mi copre metà pancia, il mio adorato paio di jeans blu a vita alta e le mie adidas superstar con i baffi fucsia.

Mi trucco con matita, mascara e lucidalabbra color carne, non voglio apparire troppo, preferisco farlo durante il week-end.

Mi spruzzo del profumo rubato da una delle mie sorelle ma che amo troppo per restituirglielo e scendo giù in cucina.

"Buongiorno ragazze!"

"Giorno Brit, come mai così felice di mercoledì mattina?" mi chiede Jeanette sorridendo.

"Perché ne sei così stupita? Non posso essere felice?" rispondo.

"Certo, ma è abbastanza strano che tu lo sia alle 7 di mattina del mercoledì. Soprattutto per il fatto che dobbiamo andare a scuola!" stavolta è Eleanor a parlare.

Ruoto gli occhi e dico "Ma quanta positività che c'è nell'aria, dovreste solo pregare per avermi di questo umore di mattina".

Ridacchiano entrambe e finiscono di fare colazione.

"Non mangi Brit? Se vuoi ti cucino qualcosa come ho fatto per Jeanette".

"Tranquilla Elly, mangio al bar di fronte la scuola, ora non ho molta fame ma grazie lo stesso".

"Ahah va bene, poi mi spieghi come mai sei così felice e gentile stamattina".

"Non lo so neanch'io, sento solo che oggi sarà una bella giornata".

E sapete, non avrei mai potuto avere più ragione.


End file.
